AMATERASU, CAPITLO I, SUDOR FRIO
by Netsaj
Summary: Sakura es enviada para sanar a Raikage y seguir el paso de Kakashi en su busqueda de Madara quien ha obtenido por fin a Naruto. Los planes de Haruno son obstruidos por un antiguo amigo que lo unico que ha hecho es buscar el odio en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola a todos soy Netsaj.

Advertencia: En esta historia utilicé personajes de la serie Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Soy tan fan de un par de sus personajes que no pude evitar hacerle una historia en tributo.

Personajes principales: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.

Personajes secundarios: Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Madara, etc.

Género: Aventura, Acción, Drama, Romance, Adulto

Síntesis: Tras la pelea en la reunión de los Kages, Sakura es enviada para atender a Raikage quien ha sufrido heridas de muerte, sintiéndose culpable por ser siempre un eslabón débil se esfuerza por ir tras los pasos de Akatsuki quienes han logrado obtener a todos los demonios y están a punto de cambiar el mundo para siempre.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"SUDOR FRIO"

CAPITULO I

Los tiempos nos han cambiado, nos ha carcomido como el mar a la roca bajo su paso. Hemos sido expuestos a un Sol abrazador dejando la comodidad del abismo que albergaba nuestra paz.

Ya no somos unos niños que conservan la esperanza de tener un protector en el padre, ya no tenemos padres, ni hermanos, lo único que ha permanecido ha sido ese delgado y frágil lazo de amistad. Hoy los miedos son más insoportables que de costumbre, he vagado con el anhelo de encontrar un aliado, un último aliado en esta tierra infestada de carroñeros. Mi aldea fue destruida, nuestro líder yace en el suelo fétido de un refugio, todo recuerdo de mi infancia ha sido aplastado y mi única esperanza es salvar al único buen amigo por quien puedo morir sin reproche alguno…Naruto.

Akatsuki por fin consiguió su último trofeo, los líderes de las Aldeas escondidas han enviado a sus mejores hombres en busca del kyubi, mi mentor Kakashi, y Sai han ido tras el mítico Uchiha Madara. Todos están ya en camino a detener a esos hombres sin escrúpulos. Hemos perdido demasiado como para rendirnos, el orgullo de un shinobi es temerario y vivimos en una sociedad repleta de ellos, así que rendirse no ha sido opción desde siglos atrás; no pensamos como una persona normal, no nos regimos por un deseo de paz individual, somos un organismo y buscamos sanar la mayor cantidad de células para que este siga de pie.

He logrado llegar a la nación Samurai después de días de camino, y allí con sorpresa, con incredulidad observo la destrucción que ha provocado el hombre en quien había puesto mi última esperanza. Los guardias de inmediato comienzan a interrogarme y me identifico como enviada de la anterior Hokage, he sido enviada específicamente para sanar las heridas de muerte de Raikage, el hermano de uno de los hombres que están en poder de Akatsuki, el hermano de una de las llaves al nuevo mundo que se avecina.

Al verlo allí tendido en las sabanas blancas, ahogado en sudor frio siento culpa en haber creído que el que un día fuera un amor imposible y un amigo, siguiera siendo inocente después de tanto tiempo. Sin duda este acontecimiento que el universo ha llamado tiempo hace estragos en toda criatura, no solo en su materia sino en su alma.

No tuve tiempo de descansar, lo primordial era poner manos a la obra y trabajar en su cuerpo; pronto levanté las sabanas ensangrentadas y corté su ropa empapada con la vida que lo abandonaba, descubri un torso lacerado, era casi posible verle las viseras, estaba completamente inconsciente, y eso me alegraba, me sentía menos culpable al saber que no recordaría este sufrimiento. Pronto busqué el método perfecto para utilizar mi energía vital y aplicarla a su curación, transmití tanto chakra que al momento sentí la debilidad; estaba por desmayarme pero había triunfado en mi tarea, su torso estaba completo en un par de minutos, todas las enseñanzas de Tsunade me han convertido en lo que soy y por ello seguiría su fuerte deseo de mantener la vida.

La piel se había regenerado y yo estaba por caer sobre él, arrullada por el cansancio. No podía darme el lujo de caer aquí y dejar al mundo avanzar sin mis ojos observando cada detalle, era demasiado curiosa y aun debía seguir a mis amigos, estaba decidida en no ser la última en llegar a la meta como siempre ha sido, mucho menos ahora que era una situación de vida o muerte en la que cualquier pieza en el tablero era de vital importancia.

Uno de los guardias al verme salir de la habitación tambaleándome por la pérdida de chakra me tomó de la mano y me guió a una habitación donde me indicó tomar asiento, vi como sacaba de un bolso en su indumentaria oscura y recargada unas pastillas. Se me acercó y en la palma de mi mano derecha puso dos de ellas. Me dio la espalda y fue por un vaso para llenarlo de agua, cuando puse atención no a sus acciones sino al lugar, me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación de alguien, un escenario rico en detalles, decorado con lujos dignos de una familia de buena cuna. Cuando lo vi parado de nuevo frente a mí tenía un vaso en las manos, lleno hasta el borde del agua más deseable y cristalina que hacia tanto no probaba. Tomé el agua pero las pastillas siguieron en mi otra mano.

Estar con este hombre era extraño, no podía verle el rostro, puesto que era un guardia que portaba una máscara que le cubría cualquier rasgo humano, se semejaba a un demonio oscuro como su armadura, de ojos grandes, barbas protuberantes y una expresión de furia incontrolable.

No sentía ninguna especie de rechazo por él, no cuando tenía estas atenciones con una desconocida de Konoha. Sin esperar nada más que atenciones como anfitrión de su parte, acciones sin necesidad de palabras, puesto que no estaba segura de hablar el mismo idioma que el samurai, y fue en ese momento que lo escuché pronunciar una oración.

_Supe que enviarían al mejor medico…Y sabía que serias tu._

_Tu voz…_

Recuerdo que eso fue lo único que pude decir antes de desvanecerme en una oscuridad abismal. La próxima vez que regresé al mundo como Sakura Haruno, fue para verme maniatada sobre la espalda de un gigante silencioso, el malestar me sorprendió, sin duda debía recuperar mi energía pero la situación no parecía nada favorable. Alcé la mirada y vi que estábamos dirigiéndonos de regreso por el mismo camino que tomé para llegar con Raikage. Estaba en el bosque cerca de la frontera de Konoha lo que significa que permanecí mucho tiempo inconsciente o ellos eran demasiado rápidos.

_Quien eres?_ _Fue lo único cuerdo que pude organizar tan bien como para exteriorizarlo._

_El…es un buen amigo mío, Sakura._ _Esa fue la misma voz del samurái en el palacio, sin duda. Volteé lo mas que pude lograr la cabeza y lo vi, tras meses de espera lo vi tras de mi saltando de árbol en árbol con la velocidad de un Dios, era envidiable verlo balancearse sin esfuerzo pero cuando analizo los hechos reales veo que no era más veloz que el hombre que me sostenía en hombros. Vi de pronto una parte del rostro de mi captor y vi su piel blanca, su mentón fuerte, sus ojos sin expresión y su cabello corto. Siempre miraba hacia adelante sin importar cuán cerca estuviera un tronco de golpearlo, que tan frágil fuera las ramas en que se apoyaba en cada salto, los animales que de vez en cuando se cruzaban en su camino o cuan intensa fuese mi mirada sobre su mejilla._

_A donde vamos?_ _No podía haber sonado más fría, pero me resultaba imposible ser tan amable con él después de tanto, el aun no era mi aliado, era mi captor y hasta no saber sus intensiones no podría confiarle nada, ninguna vaga idea de que él se apiadara de Naruto y se revelara contra ese monstruo creador de Akatsuki, solo podía esperar una respuesta amigable pero estaba consciente de que no seria así._

_Necesito tener a otro amigo de vuelta en la batalla y tú debes ayudarme._

_No ayudo criminales._

_Tienes esa opción?_

_No importa, olvida tu sugerencia porque no lo acepto Sasuke._

Este no era momento para comportarme como una niña y ceder a sus caprichos solo por un recuerdo vago, sin embargo estaba completamente justificada, yo tenía la razón, sería una traidora si lo ayudara. Vi su rostro sin ninguna idea perceptible al público que vagara en la mente de su dueño. Sin duda no había cambiado eso en él, sabia como mantenerse al margen del mundo exterior, era impredecible y sus acciones siguientes lo fueron aun mas.

Su amigo se detuvo en seco y me puso de pie en el suelo lleno de hojas secas, el otoño nos tenía en su regazo y el rojo era un color común a la vista de cualquiera estos días, por las hojas y por la sangre. Estando de pie no pude sostenerme, ese hombre había estado limitando mi recuperación más de lo normal y Sasuke vio desde su lugar como caía al suelo. Maldije al mundo por encontrarme en esta situación, este hombre jamás tendrá un mísero grado de compasión, a menos que tenga un objetivo en común.

_Voy a dejar que recuperes tu fuerza, pero necesito tu palabra de que harás eso por mí, aun eres una persona que estimé en el pasado, por eso te pido ayuda._

_No me convertiré en una traidora como tú._ _Dije con tanto rencor esas palabras que fue difícil de creer que fuera yo quien las decía. Pero una vez comenzado esto no tendría un final._ _Yo no soy el tipo de persona que deja a un lado quien confía en ella, no tengo el corazón seco como lo tienes tu._ _Su rostro seguía en blanco, atento a mis palabras y vi cuando desvió su mirada al suelo para comenzar a hablar_.

_Tal vez no pensarías jamás en traicionar porque nunca has conocido tal cosa. Tu mundo te ha limitado a logros y amistades, a romances y cualquier pasatiempo mundano que tengan las mujeres de tu edad que solo viven en un círculo vicioso de actividades ordinarias y monotonas._

_Estas tan equivocado…Como puedes llamarle actividad mundana o monotona el salvar una vida! Me subestimas, a todos nos has subestimado, nos consideras tontos que aprendieron a usar un kunai, no somos genios pero lo que logramos no es un regalo de Dios, es un sacrificio para todos, no somos como tu…Un genio corrompido, débil, tan débil que sigue el camino de quien tanto odiaba._

_Basta ya…Tú no sabes nada, siempre has opinado de mi vida lo que solo tus ojos pueden ver, y siempre has estado equivocada, la vida no es sencilla, tú hablas solo porque tienes boca._

_Y tu no hablas ni siquiera para salvarte…Nunca supe nada porque nunca me dejaste saber, y me doy cuenta que lo que conocí de ti es solo una ilusión, un Sasuke que yo inventé y que jamás ha existido, lo amé, lo extrañé y jamás ha sido real…Déjame ir en paz, no quiero problemas, necesito irme._

_Lo único que harás yendo tras Kakashi es morir en vano, lo que puedes hacer es buscar un escondite y esperaa la era que se avecina._

_Cobarde…

_Soy un sobreviviente, es todo lo que he sido y seguiré hasta que el momento justo llegue y este no lo es._

_Si no tengo opción, sinceramente prefiero morir, si lo que dices es cierto para que voy a querer regresar a un mundo que odiaré?_ _Dije estas palabras en un momento tan precario, había caído en una depresión, verme allí discutiendo sin remedio, esperando un final que iba a terminar todos mis planes, todo lo que no hice, que no pude, estaba tan arrepentida y resignada que acepté la muerte viniendo de él, era lo único que me consolaba, saber que sería él el último en ver mi rostro con vida._

_Toma esto._ _Dijo poniendo frente a mi rostro decaído una pastilla negra y lustrosa. Cuando alcé la mirada no quise verle a los ojos, vi tras el un cielo dorado que lograba transmitir los restos de su luminiscencia hasta lo más profundo del bosque, amaba ese tipo de días, el cambio de estación me tranquilizaba, me dejaba saber que el mundo seguía en movimiento, que los días no dejarían de llegar uno tras otro para sanar cualquier herida, para llevarse vidas, para traerlas, pero siempre algo nuevo nos esperaba con cada amanecer y el que se aproximaba en mi historia sería uno de los más importantes._

_No…_ _Le contesté rotundamente, y él me abrió los labios con sus manos y metió con su boca la pastilla al interior de la mía, nunca cerramos los ojos, el con su mirada fría y llena de juicio y yo con mi incredulidad infantil._

_No pienso tragar eso._ _Dije balbuceando aun presionada contra él, y lo vi alejarse unos pasos para beber de su agua y cuando lo hizo escupí la pastilla. Se acercó y me volvió a tomar del rostro con sus manos para abrirme la boca, la cual no pude mantener cerrada; vi de reojo al hombre que lo acompañaba y este estaba viendo al cielo en un trance que no tenia explicación alguna en mi mente, tal vez apreciaba los colores de las estaciones tanto como yo, eso jamás lo podría saber. Cuando volví a ver, a dos centímetros de mí estaba el rostro de ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos que simulan un abismo, éste estaba conectando sus labios a los míos abriéndolos al saber que el contacto estaba hecho, cuando abrió su boca salió de ella agua fría y otra pastilla, el agua era tan fría como él. _

_Tener ese líquido sin poder controlar mi respiración me forzó a pasarlo por mi garganta y la pastilla se fue con él. No podía dejar de verle esos ojos, decaídos como siempre, pero tan perfectos. De repente había cerrado esas ventanas al abismo, y lo seguí sin condición. Pude sentir como si aun lo estuviera viviendo, la suavidad de sus labios húmedos, fríos contra los míos calientes y nerviosos. Estaba cediendo junto a él pero recuperé a tiempo la cordura y me alejé de su regalo, ese que había deseado por tantos años y que ahora debía rechazar. Me di la vuelta antes de verle de nuevo el rostro y me esforcé por sonar inafectada por ese contacto._

_Que son esas pastillas?_

_Son un catalizador, sirven para exceder un límite natural. Necesito que estés fuerte para sanar a mi amigo._

_Si yo sonaba incluso con mi mascara de frialdad que imitaba la suya, el sonaba como si jamás me hubiera conocido, tan ausente como siempre y lo detesté por eso. Exigía demasiado de todos los que me rodeaban menos de mí, porqué necesitaba tan dolorosamente el afecto de él?, acaso no es más fácil dejar de sentir como él lo ha hecho? _

_Desde ese día juré que jamás alzaría esperanzas sobre cimientos caídos. Y con esa resolución sincera busqué mi salida de esa situación. A veces debes armarte para no ser derrumbado por expectativas, después de todo para que dar tu fe a una persona, solo son personas como yo sin características especiales. _

_Si ayudo a tu amigo, quiero ser libre de deudas hacia ti, harás de cuenta que no me conociste, quiero que jamás me busques, no quiero volver a saber de ti._

_En pocas palabras me quieres muerto, hubieras preferido un mundo donde yo no hubiera nacido._

_Si morir para ti significa cumplir con lo que pido, entonces…Si..._ _Como pude decir tan grave mentira?_

_En cambio para mi tu existencia es vital._ _Dijo con los ojos clavados en mis manos que apretaban la soga que sobraba del nudo que aprisionaba mis muñecas._

_Sus palabras pronto se convertirían en mi maldición._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Bien este es el primer capítulo, en verdad espero les agrade y sé que en esta comunidad hay pocos trabajos en este idioma, mi lengua madre pero quería poder hacerlo así y aunque sé que mi capacidad es muy baja aun como escritor (a) (quédense con la duda) traté de hacer algo decente aunque sea un fanfic, por lo que he leído hay muchas historias pero demasiadas carecen de fundamentos, se limitan a un oneshot y para que en un solo capitulo relate una buena historia creo que es obra de gigantes, yo aun estoy en pañales así que tendré que ir por mas capítulos._

_Espero comentarios, y si no de cualquier manera terminare este fanfic por gusto propio._

_Atentamente:_

_NETSAJ_


	2. Chapter 2

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hola a todos soy Netsaj.

Advertencia: En esta historia utilicé personajes de la serie Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Soy tan fan de un par de sus personajes que no pude evitar hacerle una historia en tributo.

Personajes principales: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.

Personajes secundarios: Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Madara, etc.

Género: Aventura, Acción, Drama, Romance, Adulto

Síntesis: Sakura, Sasuke y Jūgo recorren el país del Viento en busca del escondite donde se encuentra Suigetsu. Por primera vez la suscesora de Tsunade conoce las razones que dirigen las acciones del más joven Uchiha y no puede más que entender sus motivos pero se ve dividida en afecto y razón. (Este capítulo contiene escenas explicitas, solo para personas con un criterio amplio y mayores de edad.)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"ARENA"

CAPITULO II

He estado en vela durante 60 horas continuas siguiendo la dirección de Jūgo, el compañero de Sasuke en la pequeña organización llamada Taka, en la que el último comanda cada acción. El terreno cambió lentamente siendo al inicio bosques frondosos repletos de hojas naranja y verde limón, de un aire fresco y un cielo limpio a solo una línea dorada que pone fin al azul celeste en el horizonte.

Estábamos en la frontera del país del Viento, territorio del Kazekage Gaara quien al igual que Naruto fue capturado mediante técnicas fuera de mi entendimiento, cuando creí que había leído todo lo que tenía que conocer me doy cuenta que el mundo aun está lleno de sorpresas un mundo infinito no puede estar descrito en papel por alguien que solo vivió una mísera porción de tiempo comparada con la vida del mundo. Suna debe estar de pies arriba con la captura de su líder por segunda ocasión, la guardia de shinobis está en su máximo nivel, incluso Danzo envió refuerzos de la Raíz de Anbu para apoyar en la situación. Nada puede entrar o salir del país sin que se sepa y por eso es que diviso que aumentan mis posibilidades de escapar sin tener que traicionar a Konoha. No pienso discutir las decisiones de Sasuke pues estoy segura que me beneficiaran tarde o temprano.

El Sol estaba cayendo, nunca me ha gustado el desierto y aquí mucho menos, el viento venia cargado de arena y los ojos sufrían las consecuencias, me era casi imposible ver bien a donde me dirigía, mi recuerdo es borroso y oscuro pues mantenía los ojos apretados y casi cerrados para bloquear el paso de ese viento sucio. Oí hablar por primera vez este día a Jūgo, con su voz calmada y profunda comentó:

_Sasuke…Esa mujer no ha comido nada, al igual que nosotros, creo que por hoy debemos detenernos, el escondite no está a más de 2 horas de aquí y sin usar chakra no lo encontraremos con el cielo nocturno._

_Yo creo que Jūgo tiene razón…Solo necesito que desates mis manos, porque como cualquier cuerpo hay situaciones que debo atender._ _Dije mis palabras al aire, estaba observando una esfera incandescente morir ahogada por la oscuridad, mesmerizante al ojo humano, a veces me pregunto si solo nosotros entendemos esos acontecimientos tan perfectos. Mi atención regresó a estos dos hombres y vi por un instante que los dos veían la misma escena con una concentración inquebrantable, hasta que Sasuke desvió sus ojos y me miró fijamente por unos segundos para después darse la vuelta ignorando mi comentario._

Jūgo se acercó a mí y me desató las manos guardándose la soga en un bolsillo, cuando miró el resultado de tantas horas de cautividad me miró a los ojos apenado y tocó mis muñecas con suavidad. Tal acción me tenia cautivada, en mis expectativas no estaba el ser tratada cálidamente por mi captor quien quiera que sea, así que no pude evitar sonreírle, no quería ver esa preocupación en su cara y no porque sintiera algo especial por este hombre, simplemente no me agrada ver a las personas con tal angustia, a decir verdad, me irrita pues no entiendo porqué logro percibir tan claramente un sentimiento triste y negativo, porqué me importa? soy una blanda de corazón, siempre lo he sabido y soy capaz de doblarme hasta llorar por otro aunque este no lo haga, es mi debilidad, la simpatía me condenó en el mundo shinobi, estos últimos meses he tratado de cambiar un poco y ubicarme en su contraparte, pero aun no ha sido suficiente, aun logro sentir que todos somos iguales y por eso no puedo evitar más que sufrir con ellos. Es por eso que me convertí en médico, salvar un deseo es lo que me motiva aunque mi deseo jamás lo voy tener, ya no creo en utopías…

_Por fin murió_ _Dijo Sasuke inesperadamente rompiendo el silencio y la mirada de Jūgo en mi. Estaba observando cada detalle de su compañero y cuando este volteó, el interpelado esquivó su encuentro y vio el cielo de nuevo, ese cielo que ahora se tornaba azul marino con destellos de rubí y oro. Las dunas estaban en paz, el viento había dejado de perseguirnos con su furia, el final del día exigía respeto por parte de los elementos, era como una ceremonia natural, me maravillaba pensar que el mundo tuviera una consciencia perfecta y programada._

_De qué hablas?_ _Le pregunté con curiosidad y nuevamente volvió a mirarme con su rostro inexpresivo y tomando aire ligeramente comenzó a explicar:_

_El Sol, por fin murió…Una vez más._ _Lo mismo pensé hacia unos minutos cuando miraba el ocaso y ahora él lo decía en voz alta como si hubiera estado en mi cabeza y escuchado exactamente mi lógica, aunque el poseedor del sharingan era un genio, un genio que cada generación aporta a la historia, podría creerlo capaz de cualquier hazaña, esa utopía que me deprime tan solo pensar._

_Ha muerto por millones de veces desde que la Tierra existe._ _Comenzó de nuevo a explicarme._ _ Es un inmortal…Al menos eso debieron haber pensado las comunidades más antiguas, el Sol se convirtió en el Ave Fénix, su existencia le dio origen a ese mito, o al menos eso creo._

_Cada pueblo ha tenido su forma de interpretar el mundo…_ _Le dije, entendiendo perfectamente su analogía pero sin querer profundizar más en el comentario. _

_El clan Uchiha ha sido el Ave Fénix de Konoha por tanto tiempo que las personas ya lo olvidaron._

_A veces es mejor olvidar lo que provoca dolor, alguien que quiere estar sano olvida, cura su herida y se aferra a la existencia. Es normal que la gente prefiera olvidar, la vida es tan corta que cuando te das cuenta de ello encuentras tus prioridades._

_Olvidas cuando cierras los ojos al dormir porque entras al dominio de otro mundo, te conviertes en otro, pero mientras estés en este, mientras seas tú, cómo puedes restarle importancia y seguir siendo golpeado una y otra vez? Que tan poca relevancia le das a los sucesos que te pones una venda e ignoras la herida que sigue sangrando asta drenarte?_ _Sasuke tenía razón pero era autodestructivo, no lo vale, no para mí._

___Entiendo, pero…__ No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para una respuesta tan importante, esta era la primera vez que hablaba de un asunto relevante con Sasuke, el hombre de la voz inaudible y que ahora confesaba sus pensamientos, la complejidad de su razón, de su motivo, de su vida. __Sasuke…Nunca has pensado en ser libre del pasado? Me gustaría saber que eres feliz pero no necesito preguntar para comprender que no es así. Acaso no quisieras?__ Me interrumpió al verse acorralado por la verdad, esa verdad que no quiere reconocer._

___Cómo puedes decir que entiendes cuando jamás has vivido lo mismo que yo? Quieres ver la razón de mi odio? Quieres saber realmente el repudio que arde inextinguible en mi alma por esos corruptos a los que tu respetas y sigues ordenes como peón a ciegas?_

_De que hablas?_

_Vives en las sombras de la ignorancia, ese es el resultado de creer que lo que duele hay que sanar y olvidar. Ese es el resultado de una vida sin respeto y orgullo por la misma, de dejarse guiar por intereses ajenos solo por mantener un orden. Un orden que fue creado para beneficio de los corruptos únicamente, tu le temes al cambio, a lo que no está bajo las condiciones de normalidad en tu mundo, sin embargo no te culpo, pero yo…Yo no voy a caer en esa clase de realidad, a diferencia de ti, tengo los ojos abiertos y no tengo un bando, me rijo por mis deseos y soy más libre de lo que tú has sido jamás._

_Eres libre de pensamiento…Pero, conoces la felicidad?_

_La felicidad…Eso es una idea que inculcan para que vivas tus días enteros persiguiéndola, es como el cuento del lobo que ve un conejo en la luna y esta se reflejaba en un lago, el pobre lobo estaba hambriento y bebió toda el agua pero jamás tubo la luna ni el conejo, así es la felicidad para mí, yo no creo que exista, creo solo en el bienestar que pueda tener mas no ese momento inmaculado que muy probablemente sea la muerte, el descanso, la liberación total de la materia._

_Me entristece saber qué clase de ideas aun albergas, pero en verdad Sasuke, la felicidad existe y la tienes con cosas mínimas, no debes tener grandes logros…A mí por ejemplo, me hace feliz tomar té de jazmín, o caer rendida a mi cama, o simplemente jugar con Naruto o cualquier amigo._

_Vamos, te llevaré a lo que sea que querías hacer, pero ten por seguro que no estaré lejos y si prefieres tener las manos libres más vale que no intentes nada._

El cambio de tema fue inoportuno pero necesario, yo no soy la persona que podría cambiar la realidad de otra, creo que nadie permite tal intromisión y eso lo pude notar en el tono de la ultima explicación de Sasuke, él simplemente creía lo que decía y yo entendía bien su situación más sin embargo deseaba verlo convertirse en lo que debió haber sido desde un comienzo, un genio orgulloso y justo, no verlo convertido en un criminal cuya captura estaba alzándose estrepitosamente después de su lucha con Raikage.

Vi a Jūgo acomodar unos protectores en la arena para dormir antes de dar media vuelta y seguir a Sasuke, escuchaba mientras avanzaba que estaba por preparar algo de comer, la pastilla que Uchiha me había forzado ingerir con un truco vil me ha mantenido en pie durante todo este tiempo sin queja alguna, no podíamos usar chakra para no ser rastreados así que caminamos durante las 62 horas de camino a Suna.

Pronto el sonido que creaba Jūgo en medio de las dunas se desvaneció y ni el más mínimo movimiento de algún animal oculto en la arena o volando en el aire se escuchaba, esto era el verdadero silencio, la paz total y respire profundo soltando un suspiro. Sasuke se quedó parado por unos momentos y vi como su espalda crecía con la inhalación del aire puro y fresco de la noche en estas arenas blancas. No había Luna hoy pero el terreno estaba bañado en plata por merito propio y no por ayuda del astro. Sin verme a la cara se volteo y camino en dirección opuesta a mí dejándome atrás y diciendo:

_Regreso en unos minutos._ _Hombre sencillo y callado…Me abandonó con las manos en los bolsillos como aquella ocasión en los portones de Konoha._

Lo vi caminar y desaparecer tras la duna y le di la espalda a su camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces me eché a la arena blanda y tibia y vi el cielo, aquí las estrellas eran tan claras y grandes que parecía una tela oscura a la que le hubieran hecho agujeros con aguja y puesto bajo la luz de un gran foco.

Me levanté y caminé de vuelta, y cuando estaba tratando de subir la duna que me ocultó en esos minutos venia él, me detuve a esperarlo observando el paso que lo caracterizaba, lento y cansado, un hombre cansado de odiar pensé. Yo estaba en la parte más alta de esa pequeña montaña de arena, y el subió hasta mi para ponerse de frente provocando que lo viera hacia arriba por su altura. Esta era la primera vez que notaba cuanto había crecido desde que lo vi por última vez en aquel cuerpo de niño.

_ Jūgo está dormido ya…Quieres cenar algo?_

_Estoy bien._

_No lo estas…Tal vez no sientas nada pero tu cuerpo sigue funcionando normalmente, tu estomago sigue produciendo jugos gástricos, la pastilla solo evita que sientas malestar alguno así que debes comer._

De su bolsillo saca una manzana y me la ofrece, la tomé en mis manos pero cuando la iba a morder siguiendo sus consejos simplemente pensé bien y supe que no quería hacerlo, no quería comer nada sin importar la gravedad de su advertencia, en lugar de eso quería dormir arrullada con la calidez de la arena. Le devolví la manzana y él la tomó para luego morderla y mirarme mientras lo hacía.

Me cansé de verlo, no había nada que tuviera que saber de esa situación así que le di la espalda y me tiré a la arena como lo había hecho antes. Estaba retomando mis pensamientos cuando de reojo lo vi sentarse a mi lado y tirarse al suelo imitándome. Le vi ese perfil extrañamente fino para ser el de un hombre y sin embargo no lo convertía en algo que no fuese atractivo. Sasuke indudablemente era uno de los hombres más apuestos que he conocido, me arriesgaría a decir que nadie lo supera y de ser así no me importaría. Me era imposible no sentir esa atracción por él, pero no era momento para tales cosas y con esto giré mi cuerpo y le di la espalda acomodándome sobre la arena tibia. Tenía la suerte de haber traido un abrigo especial para mi misión así que no me molestaba dormir en el suelo, era tan moldeable que muy probablemente algún día repita la situación.

_Sai es un buen reemplazo?_ _Lo oí decir y lo miré exigiéndole que se explicara con los ojos, pero tal vez solo yo sé a qué me refiero con mis expresiones faciales así que le contesté:_

_A que te refieres con eso?__ No comprendía la pregunta, no había razón de hacerla._

_Traicionó a Danzo por ustedes._ _Verdadero…Sai había hecho eso, pero también… Cada vez más le temía a esa lengua afilada que tenia, cada vez que hablaba era para decir una verdad dolorosa._

_Es un buen amigo_.___ Me limité a decirle pues no necesitaba más detalles._

Desviamos la mirada de regreso al cielo, la galaxia era visible y me sentía tan insignificante. Más allá de este mundo que sucede? A donde vamos? Porque estamos aquí hoy? Mis preguntas no tenían final.

Estoy aquí hoy… Viva, y feliz porque cómo no llamarle felicidad estar compartiendo esta paz con alguien que la necesita tanto?, cuantos momentos así ha conocido? Ni siquiera yo puedo contar muchos, no me imagino a Sasuke sumergido en trances como este, pero qué se yo?

_A veces me gustaría olvidar…Pero no puedo. Quien seria yo si lo hiciera? Un criminal mas bajo la prisión? Las decisiones del pasado trazan nuestro futuro, tal vez, hace años cometí un error, pero no me arrepiento, porque conocí la verdad, y porque me es mucho más fácil odiar a esos verdugos que a mi propio hermano. No cambiaría nada porque sé que él fue inocente, y lo sé por mi error… Sé que no tiene sentido pero siento paz con la conclusión de su vida._

_La paz es un escalón a la felicidad…_ _Porqué no podía ahondar más y decirle todo lo que pensaba realmente? Me gustaba escucharlo, me gustaba saber quién era en verdad, Sasuke era un sobreviviente de la tragedia, un alma manchada y corrompida por el odio y sin embargo estaba aquí confesando la paz que sentía, que equivocados estaban todos cuando lo juzgan de lobo solitario y vengador. Simplemente era un hombre herido que había amado tanto que no podía olvidar._

_Tu me harías feliz?_ _Me pregunto viéndome a los ojos con su cabeza ladeada en mi dirección y su cuerpo hacia el cielo, las manos en su abdomen posadas tranquilamente. Estábamos hombro con hombro y lo vi directo a los ojos ladeando mi cabeza al igual que él._

_Una persona hace feliz a la otra cuando esta lo decide, yo no sé si puedo darte felicidad, el único que lo puede saber eres tú._ _Yo sabía que nunca pude, y nunca podré ser quien lo libere de su pasado, tal vez nadie pueda._

__Si puedes…_ Su mirada era entrañable, sus ojos estaban cansados pero sus palabras no. Lo vi con tanto detalle que en sus pupilas alcancé a verme reflejada, esas esferas negras me observaban con detenimiento. Había algo que siempre quise poder haber hecho._

Sin pensarlo más me recargué en mi hombro y le besé la mejilla tímidamente sintiendo su piel fría bajo mis labios cálidos, el viento arrastró varios cabellos suyos que rozaron mi rostro aumentando la sensación. Era tan agradable saber que no se alejaba molesto por mi atrevimiento que me alegré de haberlo hecho. Abrí los ojos, me alejé de él para verlo levantarse un poco y tomar mi rostro en sus manos para luego besarme con fuerza, tanta que cayó sobre mí en la arena. Sentí frustración y anhelo pero el contacto era doloroso, gemí y se detuvo sin soltarme la cara. Estaba presionada bajo su peso pero en lugar de ser molesto era lo contrario. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y pude ver como debatía en su mente la situación por lo que con miedo de que se alejara alcé mi rostro un poco y lo besé en los labios con menor fuerza, solo la necesaria para atraerlo de nuevo. Sasuke dejó que lo guiara y estuve feliz por su permiso. Abrió mi abrigo con sus manos ya libres y bajó el cuello de mi blusa para besar ese lugar. Su lengua tibia estaba llevándome al delirio, no controlaba mi respiración, inhalaba lo más que podía para retenerla por unos momentos cuando me concentraba en la zona de mis hombros. Cada rastro de su afecto abandonado a la intemperie en mi piel me provocaba escalofríos aun cuando el viento no era fresco. Mis caderas me estaban volviendo loca, arquee mi espalda y mis piernas rodearon su cintura y con esto sus atenciones se intensificaban. No dejó un solo lugar inatendido, su cadera estaba presionada contra la mía sin esperanzas de abandonar esa comodidad la cual aumentaba con el paso de los minutos y de mis movimientos incontrolados. Me detuve para tomar aire y nos miramos aun respirando con dificultad y lo besé de nuevo con la fuerza que necesitaba, había deseado esto por tanto tiempo que no pensaba reprimir más lo que quería y al parecer él pensaba igual. Desalojé la parte superior de su indumentaria y liberé de cualquier obstáculo su pecho blanco y musculoso. Sasuke tenía una complexión delgada pero sus músculos eran perfectos, sus hombros amplios, su abdomen firme y de textura suave.

Besé su cuello con el mismo cuidado que él le había brindado al mío y oí como producía un sonido bajo, audible solo para mi, cuando besé detrás de su oreja sentí que perdió los estribos y comenzó a presionar su cadera contra la mía con un ritmo que me arrebató la concentración y lo liberé yéndome hacia atrás en la arena con mi columna hacia arriba mientras él me presionaba con su pecho. Estaba a punto de gritar y abrí los ojos para verlo. Allí estaba con su miraba oculta tras sus parpados y su boca entreabierta. Su cabello le cubría gran parte del rostro por lo que lo tomé en mis manos y lo besé de nuevo recibiendo su atención nuevamente, su ritmo estaba aumentando y no pude seguir unida a su boca, esa boca que solo me había dado felicidad hoy, dueña de esos labios carnosos y perfectos a los vi tan cerca como pude antes de rendirme y liberarlo de nuevo a mi pesar, pero él no estaba listo y me tomó nuevamente, esta vez pude sentir su lengua, era tan increíble que aunque estaba cansada no podía detenerme. Cuando sentí lo que yo le había provocado previamente pude entender porqué lo había escuchado gemir. Su lengua lamia sin reservas mi oído, no quería que la abandonara pues cada vez que lo hacia el aire me provocaba un escalofrió que solo me hacia desear mas.

Mis ojos estaban apretados, bien cerrados, concentrada solo en el. Su cabello se posaba en mis hombros de vez en cuando y agradecí que usara ese estilo desde hacia tanto tiempo. Sasuke levantó mis piernas aun mas y con ellas mi falda y la parte baja de mi abrigo para descubrirlas y dejar a sus manos tocar toda la superficie disponible en ese momento, él por su parte se quitó el lazo que usa para sostener su ropa habiéndome dejado sola en la arena y lo arrojó al suelo, estaba arrodillado entre mis piernas y me miraba como nunca lo había hecho antes, podía saber qué pensaba con solo ver sus ojos, era fácil pues pensábamos lo mismo en ese momento. Abrió por completo mi abrigo y desabrochó mi blusa y cuando iba a besarme de nuevo escuchamos:

_Sasuke! Sasuke!_ _Era Jūgo gritando no muy lejos de allí._

_Es Akatsuki…_ _Dijo Sasuke cambiando completamente su actitud a una más familiar. Me abroche la blusa y baje la baje y el se coloco su ropa._

_Que pasa?_ _Lo vi activar su sharingan y en un instante estaba detrás de nosotros un hombre de cuerpo blanco y bizarro._

_Zetsu…_ _Pronunció Sasuke sin dirigirle la mirada, su expresión era como siempre lo había sido, inexistente, miraba detrás de mi rostro, a la arena debajo._

_Que listo en capturar un medico…Pero dudo que incluso la sucesora de la previa Hokage pueda salvar a Suigetsu. Deberías olvidarte de Taka y regresar a Akatsuki, sabes bien que Madara te espera con los brazos abiertos y Raikage no tendrá oportunidad de tocarte siendo del bando ganador._

_No me interesan sus asuntos…_ _Fue su simple respuesta mientras se ponía de pie y me daba la mano para ayudarme._

_Como diste con nosotros?__ Preguntó _Jūgo poniéndose a la defensiva.

_No nos conviene alterar la paz del desierto de Suna, todos lo sabemos, así que solo deséenme buen viaje, debo regresar con la terrible respuesta a Madara. Sabes chico? Oportunidades como esta no suceden a menudo, pero quién soy yo para decirle a un Uchiha qué hacer?__ El sarcasmo era evidente que te provocaba molerlo a golpes pero desapareció así como llegó._

_Andando.__ Dijo Sasuke y comenzó a caminar al este, miré a Jūgo quien comenzó a seguirlo en silencio más tranquilo y por último los seguí yo._

_La última parte de la travesía fue la más larga, no podía dejar de pensar en él, cómo paso? Pero en este momento solo se que todo regresó a la normalidad así que no pienso darle importancia tal y como él lo hace._

Estaba amaneciendo ya cuando a lo lejos vimos terreno rocoso, la arena era reemplazada por tierra cobriza apilada en formas geométricas. Y por fin Sasuke se detuvo observando el panorama para luego después de varias horas, me dirigió una mirada, la cual era tranquila, pacifica, no hostil como por lo regular aparenta.

_Me ayudarás?_ _Él mismo me había dicho que no tengo opción porque pregunta esto ahora?_

_Si_ _Sin reservas ni arrepentimientos le conteste aunque mi lógica gritaba lo contrario._

_Después de esto te llevaré yo mismo a la frontera del País del Rio y el País del Fuego._ _Me dijo dándome la mano y guiándome hasta atravesar varios montes de roca en la que podías ver los minerales brillar con el Sol recién nacido. _

Llegamos a una serie de cuevas, entramos a la tercera de ellas y en la obscuridad lo vi usando el sharingan. Jūgo se quedó fuera para cuidar que no arribara un nuevo intruso. La cueva era húmeda nada parecida al exterior en la superficie donde el terreno era árido, inhóspito, lo único que podías apreciar era el color de las rocas cobrizas. Sasuke apretó mi mano y dijo:

_Gracias…Sakura-San._ _No pude ver su rostro, solo esos ojos carmesí que me miraron por un momento para regresar su atención al camino, sus pupilas eran lo único distinguible en esa oscuridad._

Quería abrazarlo y cerciorarme que fuera real todo lo que recordaba pero hoy no tenía el valor y solo apreté su mano de igual manera y sonreí aunque no pudiera verme. Todo mi plan de convertirme en la mujer fría e intocable había fallado con solo escucharlo hablar, que débil he sido siempre cuando se trata de Sasuke. No sé qué sucederá mañana pero sé que hoy me siento feliz, tan solo sabiendo su mano junto a la mía, solo sonriendo en la oscuridad, solo caminando en la oscuridad, cosas tan sencillas como estas son las que recordamos hasta el final cuando amamos el hoy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bien aquí comienza el derrame de miel, no se sorprendan si leen alguna que otra escena para mayores de edad, es demasiado sano como para privar una historia de ese elemento.

Quiero agradecer a 3 personas: **Aiko Amitie, Maluzaa y Karina Natsumi** por ser las primeras en leer el capitulo anterior, espero que les guste este.

Yo por mi parte hare lo que me gusta y eso es darle sazón esta historia. Para próximos capítulos habrá más peleas, tengo unos encuentros bastante interesantes planeados, pero en este capítulo II quería darle prioridad a Sakura y Sasuke, nótese, aunque habrá más peleas no significa que ellos tendrán menos importancia, de hecho son los protagonistas como ya saben así que no quedaran fuera de nada.

Atte.

**Netsaj**


	3. Chapter 3

"LAS LLAMAS"

CAPITULO III

Suigetsu es el nombre con el que llaman a esta persona que fue herido en la batalla con Raikage, una mujer de cabello rojo de nombre Karin me explicó que uno de los ayudantes de Raikage fue quien le dejó inmovilizado para después recibir un ataque sorpresivo por otro ninja bajo las ordenes de uno de los Kages.

Suigetsu es un joven delgado, pálido, de cabellos plateados y una boca amplia y atractiva, de cuya personalidad no tengo la menor referencia pues ha estado dormido desde que llegué a su refugio. Al verlo tendido en un lecho improvisado y mal cuidado por la ignorancia de estos ninjas, me forzó a encargarme de la situación, sea quien sea, detesto cuando las circunstancias están fuera de mi capacidad. Coloqué mis manos en su pecho para estudiar su cuerpo con mi chakra y saber las zonas a las que debía darles prioridad. Pronto supe que sus pulmones habían recibido un gran impacto y por eso tenía dificultad para respirar, un ligero zumbido se escuchaba con cada inhalación.

Otra de mis tareas era regenerar su pierna, el hueso había sido dislocado, su pie estaba inservible, su espalda sangraba por heridas al golpear los escombros cuyo filo levantó parte de su piel. Lo más delicado era darle vida a esos pulmones desechos y así lo hice, me sorprendí pues los problemas de Suigetsu no eran más graves que los que debí sanar en Raikage así que eso me tranquilizaba y a la vez me ponía los pelos de punta al entender la capacidad de destrucción del hombre que me trajo aquí. El ataque en el cuerpo del Raikage era sumamente más complejo, no me gusta creer que soy superior pero si alguien más lo hubiera atendido probablemente ya estaría muerto, Tsunade me había enseñado bien, era capaz como médico y por ende me encontraba aquí. Estuve junto a él por un par de horas sin descanso y sin distracción. Karin y Jūgo estaban asistiéndome al traer agua de vez en cuando obtenida de una gruta pequeña dentro de esta cueva no lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, un oasis subterráneo me dejaba creer. Los 4 estábamos siendo cuidados por la vigilancia de Sasuke quien se había mantenido fuera de las cuevas a la expectativa de cualquier problema para darle fin antes de que provocara un riesgo. No me percate de las horas transcurridas, ni del sudor que mi cuerpo estaba produciendo, mi abrigo lo había descartado hacia bastante tiempo y Jūgo me limpió el rostro con una tela húmeda, la frescura de ese trapo viejo me regresó a la vida, mi ojos estaban calientes, mis manos comenzaban a arder y mi cabeza estaba llegando al punto donde el dolor se convierte en algo insoportable.

_Cómo fue que te golpeaste el cuello?_ _Preguntó Karin rompiendo el ameno silencio._

Había olvidado por completo las consecuencias de ciertos grados de afecto y me limité a fingir mi respuesta sin darle importancia.

_Estuve inconsciente por un buen tiempo, tal vez cuando me cargaba Jūgo me lastimé._

_Se ve divertido ese golpe…_ _No mordió el anzuelo pero no pensaba explicarle nada a esta mujer._

Como si fuera un mandato divino para salvarme de una conversación inconveniente Suigetsu reaccionó. Cuando menos pensé tenía mi mano en la suya, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo pícaramente. Sus dientes eran afilados y pequeños, su rostro empapado en sudor y su cabello blanco le cubría la frente, estaban pegados a su piel como si fueran fideos plateados. Jūgo mantenía una pequeña luz que me dejaba ver con ligero detalle a este hombre.

_Dime si respiras mejor._ _Le ordené._

_Seguro que si preciosa, dime… De dónde saliste?_ _Debí imaginar que una sonrisa como esa no era posesión de un caballero, pero no me molestó pues eso significaba que su salud estaba mejorando. Ahora debía seguir con su pierna y pie._

Solté su mano y le sugerí a Karin que le dieran agua a beber mientras yo me refrescaba para seguir con el procedimiento. Ella hizo lo que le pedí sin preguntar y los dejé solos, caminando palpando las paredes húmedas a mis costados.

Salí por fin después de recorrer tantos metros de laberintos subterráneos. Era un alivio sentir la libertad del viento, la noche había caído de nuevo sin que me diera cuenta allí abajo. Subí hasta la parte alta de las rocas y me senté en una especie de acantilado cuyo paisaje era un mar de rocas rojas y naranjas cuyas formas creaban ilusiones, bien podía ver la silueta de un toro, el ala de un ave o incluso las formas del caparazón de una tortuga. Podías ver lo que desearas, eras libre de escoger y una vez hecho no habría nadie que pudiera decirte que era algo más lo que tú lograste ver.

Dejé que mis pies bailaran en el abismo y me tiré al suelo con las manos extendidas y los ojos cerrados. Mi espalda, mi mente, todo mi ser estaba extenuado, mis manos sentían el ardor de la continua corriente de chakra, era parecido a tocar metal caliente por más de 20 segundos, y aunque su apariencia no reflejara el daño sabía bien que estaba llegando a mi limite. Lo mejor sería descansar esta noche y retomar la sesión al día siguiente.

Escuché pasos pero no abrí los ojos, solo había alguien con este chakra y soy especialista en identificarlo así que no podría estar equivocada. Oí bien como se sentaba detrás de mi cabeza y doblaba sus piernas mientras ponía su espada a su lado sobre la superficie rocosa. Respiré profundo y abrí lentamente los ojos solo para darme cuenta de que los suyos no acudían a mi encuentro, lo vi meditar en la paz de la noche. Lo observé por largo rato siguiendo el ritmo de su inhalación y la acompañé con la mía, cuando sonreí él lo hizo de igual manera y me pareció algo tan extrañamente especial e inexplicable que no quise cuestionar el hecho.

Lentamente me incorporé y me puse exactamente frente a él quien por fin abrió sus ojos y mantuvo la sonrisa por unos instantes más. Bajé el cuello de mi blusa y expuse los estragos de sus acciones, pero no vi signos de culpabilidad, al contrario, su sonrisa se amplió.

_No puedo mentir diciendo que no lo haré de nuevo._ _Fueron sus palabras. Sentí molestia pero al razonar mejor su significado me sonrojé sin control y desvié la mirada en un intento desesperado de salvar mi orgullo._

_Debo decirte que hoy no seguiré con Suigetsu, debo recuperar energía para trabajar de manera más eficiente la próxima sesión.__ Desvié el tema, el cual yo había comenzado y ahora sentía que podría irse de mis manos._

_Está bien._ _Contestó a secas y yo decidí buscar un lugar para dormir tranquila esta noche, mi cuerpo me estaba exigiendo el descanso que le había negado por tantas horas, debía aclarar mis pensamientos y planear mi próxima ruta sin tener que llegar a Konoha en donde no había nada que quisiera encontrar de momento._

Mi preocupación era, después de terminar con Suigetsu, marcharme en busca de Naruto. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería buena idea visitar a Kankuro el hermano de Gaara, tengo asuntos importantes que aclarar con él.

_Buenas noches Sasuke._ _Me levanté y caminé al frente dándole la espalda pero antes de dar 3 pasos lejos de él, ya estaba acorralada contra su pecho y nos llevó a los dos contra el suelo duro y fresco. No podía más que levantar mi cabeza un poco para verlo y preguntarme mil veces sus razones antes de poder preguntárselo a él._

_Creo que estarás mejor cerca de mí que en cualquier lugar de este desierto. Duerme. Mañana por la noche deberás estar en Konoha._

_No pienso regresar a Konoha aun. A decir verdad debo ir a Suna, tengo asuntos pendientes allí._

_En verdad piensas seguir el rastro de Akatsuki…Ellos no son algo con lo que puedas luchar._

_Me subestimas Sasuke. Yo derroté a Sasori._

_Tu y Chiyo-sama, tu…_ _(Se refirió a mí como algo despectiv_o_)__No estabas sola._

_Sobreviví y eso es lo que importa. Y en esta ocasión no me interesa otra cosa que alejar a Naruto de esas pestes._

_Sakura, te enfrentas a Goliat. Madara es un inmortal que ha vagado en el mundo por más tiempo del que crees, tú en cambio, apenas comienzas a vivir._

_No te enfrentaste tu a un Goliat también? Que era Itachi sino un Goliat en tu vida, sin embargo lo venciste._

_Duerme._ _Fue su sugerencia a secas y me alejé molesta dejándolo tirado en el suelo, estaba llegando al respaldo que formaban unas rocas cuando me tomó de la mano y me abrazo con tal fuerza que me sentí sofocada. No podía ni siquiera mover los brazos pero ese afecto peligroso terminó en segundos .Porqué actuaba como si le importara? Para mí no tenía sentido._

_Creo que es mejor dormir por hoy.__ Necesitaba evadir cualquier situación con él. No me sentía con deseos de retomar lo de anoche, mi condición precaria no me lo permitía y mi vanidad como mujer mucho menos. Me sentía sucia y cansada pero la principal razón de mi rechazo era el miedo, el miedo a dejarme sentir tanto amor por él y no ser correspondida de igual manera, por eso me alejé evitando su abrazo._

_Qué pasa?__ Desconcertado preguntó._

_Estoy sucia…Eso pasa, quiero dormir, quiero…_

_Ven, estuve rondando las cercanías y quiero que vengas conmigo.__ No tuve opción más que seguirlo, caminamos por más de una hora y llegamos a una cueva a la que entramos y a pocos metros logré ver un brillo, una chispa con movimientos ondulatorios. No distinguía bien pero no quise acercarme más._

_Katon!__ Lo oí pronunciar y vi como producía fuego para iluminar por unos segundos el gigantesco lugar._

Había estalactitas cuyo filo podrían rebanar la piel, habíamos entrado a una gruta de agua tan cristalina que el fuego te dejaba ver lo limpio y transparente que era, pero la flama no duró por mucho tiempo y volvió a reinar la oscuridad y el fondo dorado iluminado por las llamas volvió a ocultarse ante mis ojos.

Sasuke formó con sus manos los sellos mágicos y creó varias flamas que no se extinguían con el paso de los minutos, esas pequeñas llamas azules se dispersaron en diferentes puntos de la cueva. Eran mantenidas por su chakra lo que las dejaría vivir por el tiempo que su amo lo desease.

Vagué sin rumbo observando descuidada, confiando en mi compañero, sumergida no en el agua tan pura que tenia frente a mí, sino en mi consciencia, había entrado a ese estado de razonamiento tan libre que no quería dejarlo ir. Pocas veces logro vencer la cotidianidad, la monotonía que mencionaba Sasuke, pero con semejante espectáculo natural incluso un shinobi se tomaría un tiempo en apreciarlo. Mil preguntas quería contestar con mi propia lógica: Cuántos años tiene esta gruta? Qué materiales han formado estos picos hostiles? Cuántas personas habrán logrado encontrar este lugar? Infinidad de preguntas cuyas respuestas no sabré y me limitaré a imaginar, pero, no me siento mal por solo imaginar, eso es estar más cerca de la verdad que simplemente esquivar las preguntas.

Escuché el golpe de algo hueco sobre el suelo, seguido por el chasquido del contacto de metal contra la superficie, lo vi, vi como se despojaba de su atuendo, pieza por pieza soltándolas a sus costados sin importarle en absoluto, observé cómo debatía entre quitarse una última prenda o dejarla sobre él, a mi más honesto pesar se decidió por la segunda opción y comenzó a entrar en el agua hasta que me dio la espalda. Me quedé allí por un rato, en la orilla observando cómo su cuerpo desplazaba el agua a su alrededor, provocando la creación de suaves olas. Las luces electrificantes de las flamas iluminaban claramente su piel, su silueta, las rocas pálidas y las estalactitas sobre él, que más que eso parecían a simple vista candelabros de un fino palacio, sus propiedades las hacían destellar aquí y allá dependiendo el lugar que tocara la luz de las llamas. Era una escena invernal, colores azules, blancos, turquesas y grises, pero el clima era todo lo contrario, incluso aquí hacía calor y recordé que deseaba más que nada sumergirme en esa agua y olvidarme por un instante todo lo que he vivido estas últimas semanas.

Sasuke giró hacia donde me encontraba y me pregunto:

_Por qué no entras? No querías esto?_

_No dije "esto" exactamente…A decir verdad superaste mis expectativas._

_Que expectativas?_

_Las de ser mi captor. No te comportas hostil, al contrario._

_Por qué habría de hacer eso?_

_Porque…Simplemente porque no somos aliados. Tú tienes un precio sobre tu cabeza y yo podría delatarte._

_Podrías…Si te lo permitiera._ _Me sonrió irónicamente y eso me puso a la defensiva._

_Quieres saber hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar? Deberías saber que no solo Naruto ha superado tus mínimas expectativas._ _Eso era un reto, no pensaba dejar que este hombre se sintiera superior mostrándome esa sonrisa maliciosa que tiene. Porqué podía sentir tal coraje y tanto afecto por la misma persona?_

_Suenas como si pudieras hacer algo contra mi Sakura-san…Suena divertido, has despertado mi curiosidad._ _Con esa respuesta salió del agua y se mantuvo sobre ella. Descalzo y con solo un pedazo de tela oscura cubriendo sus caderas, su cabeza estaba dirigiéndose directo a mí, mas no su cuerpo que estaba ligeramente hacia otra dirección._

Me quité los zapatos y la blusa dejando la falda y una red delgada que me cubría perfectamente. No pensaba ensuciar este santuario. Entré al agua caminando sobre ella hasta llegar a una distancia prudente. Riesgos había muchos, con un estruendo ligero nos podría atravesar una daga del techo pero un duelo debe cumplirse y así comenzamos en silencio. Hoy sería el día que Sasuke sabría a quien ha dejado atrás.

El estaba jugando, me esquivaba con facilidad pero lo que no sabía es que también jugaba con él. Me canse y por fin tome su brazo cuando me dio la espalda, sentía como estaba a punto de quebrárselo per logro soltarse alejándose de mí. Su mirada había cambiado, me parecía perfecto que notara que no sería tan fácil como creyó.

Esta vez fui yo quien fue a la ofensiva sin golpearlo. El viento que producíamos hacia olas más fuertes en el agua, la presión del aire que manipulábamos para flotar esparcía el agua a nuestros pies por lo que parecía que había algo invisible que dispersaba el líquido. Sin esperarlo sentí el peligro y vi un dragón de agua detrás de mí con las fauces abiertas listo para devorarme, me sumergí con rapidez para evitar el impacto y cuando salí no logré verlo por ningún lugar.

Me concentré y cuando logré sentirlo fue muy tarde, el filo de su espada estaba rozando mi vientre, toda su longitud fría podría haberme cortado en dos en ese momento. Sasuke tomó el lado sin filo con su otra mano y me encerró entre el filo frente a mí y su cuerpo tras mi espalda. Podía sentir su pecho, su húmeda piel contra la mi espalda descubierta.

_Gane…Pero ese resultado era anticipado._

Ese orgullo deseaba hacerlo añicos. No, esto no terminaba aun. Me zafé de su abrazo y me hundí en el agua hasta desaparecer mi chakra y con eso evitar ser localizada, pude apagar las llamas a voluntad cancelando su invocación y sin necesidad de entregar mi paradero. Completa oscuridad surgió al instante. Sasuke dejo de producir energía y se convirtió en un punto ciego, no podía detectarlo a menos que lo pudiera ver.

De pronto en mi descuido sentí que algo me sujetaba el pie, era una especie de cuerda que me estaba llevando más profundo, cerré mis ojos, mi boca, más no mi razón. Debía liberarme y aspirar aire o moriría aquí, como una miserable inútil. Libere mi chakra y corte lo que sea que me estuviera sujetando pero cuando trate de subir mis manos fueron prisioneras de algo más. Sentí la viscosidad de tentáculos que me presionaban los brazos hasta casi romperlos. Necesitaba aire rápido, este era mi límite, tenía ya varios minutos sumergida, necesitaba ayuda. Cómo no me di cuenta de esta criatura bajo el agua? Había estado escondida mientras las luces ardían? Ahora cobijada en la oscuridad había salido por una presa la cual era yo.

_Sasuke!_ _Grité dentro del agua para solo liberar con desesperación el poco aire que aún conservaba._

No recibí ayuda, y estaba por morir, ceder ante algo tan simple con una bestia. Mi orgullo me hizo reaccionar, solo debía soportar un poco más sin aire y liberarme. Corte los tentáculos uno a uno, hasta que ya no llego otro hasta mi tratando de aprisionarme. Aun con adrenalina y las manos encendidas Salí de un salto a probar el dulce aire que me da la vida. Mi cuerpo estaba brillando por el chakra que use para vencer esa bestia. Sabía que Sasuke debía estar cerca y así era. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi allí sentado en una roca observándome agotada, respirando con dificultad, tosiendo el agua que había entrado a mis pulmones en mi desesperación. Me ardía la nariz y la garganta pero me tranquilicé. Al verlo me percate de algo que me enfureció. Sus ojos rojos…Había usado el sharingan en mí para hacerme salir por voluntad propia. Encendí con una flama verde el lugar, su fugaz luz me dejo ver que el agua no mantenía escondido nada, la bestia había sido producto de su prueba. Mi desesperación había sido su culpa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance contra el al momento en que la luz se desvaneció al tocar el agua. El impacto fue ciego pero certero, no se movió, allí estaban sus ojos debajo de mi peso. Vi como las gotas que destilaba mi cabello cayeron en su rostro, vi como una le recorrió la piel hasta desaparecer en su nuca. El sharingan se apago y solo vi esos ojos negros que reflejaban un único brillo.

_Casi morí allá abajo…__ Le confesé a punto del llanto disfrazándolo con furia._

_No…Tu has estado en el agua sin haberte sumergido nunca.__ Me afirmó secamente._

_No…Yo esquivé ese dragón, apagué las llamas…__ Estaba segura de ello._

_No…Te he de confesar que yo no utilizo el agua magistralmente, jamás habría hecho un dragón como el que viste. Todo fue una ilusión, siempre has estado cerca de mí flotando en el agua, te deje sola porque sabría tu reacción._

Sin pensarlo dos veces libere mi frustración en un golpe en su rostro y otro al suelo produciendo un estruendo y sintiendo como caían al agua por su peso algunas estalactitas.

_No destruyas este lugar._ _Me ordenó y se liberó de inmediato de esa postura incómoda. Lo dejé alejarse, entre más cerca estaba de él menos podía controlarme._

_Yo hago lo que quiera._ _Hoy no podía razonar,_ _aun sentía claramente el cuerpo pesado de esa cosa debajo del agua._

_Y qué quieres hacer?_ _Me preguntó dándose la vuelta para buscar mi rostro._

_Golpearte…__ Eso quería, desquitar esta furia, cómo podía él provocarme tanto dolor sin importarle nada, cuando yo jamás lo hubiera hecho?_

_Se quedo allí inmóvil y me acerque para abofetearlo una vez, su rostro no se movió, dos veces, su piel sonaba horrible bajo mi mano, tres veces alcance a tocar sus labios y me detuve en seco._

_Sasuke sin embargo tomo acción y me abrazo forzosamente, me quise liberar, no quería abrasarlo, no quería sentir nada más que mi coraje._

_Eres fuerte, demasiado, pero quieres enfrentarte contra personas que han alcanzado niveles divinos. Personas que ni siquiera yo puedo tener certeza de estar a su nivel. Si no puedes liberarte de esta ilusión como crees que sería enfrentándote contra el padre de ellas?_

Su abrazo perdió su fuerza mas no desapareció, sus brazos me seguían sosteniendo ligeramente conservando el calor de nuestra piel.

_No me arrepiento de haberte golpeado._ _Le dije con franqueza._

_Ni yo de haberte casi matado en ese sueño._ _Quería probarme que moriría fácilmente si seguía mis planes, era su manera de protegerme, pero obviamente no compartíamos la misma definición de cuidados._

Me besó con fuerza poco después de confesar su opinión. Mi rechazo fue inmediato. Pero insistió con presión en mis labios, sus brazos eran como una cárcel hermética, brazos de hierro que no me dejaron escapatoria. Dejo mis labios cuando no acepte el beso. Pude ver al abrir los ojos su mirada fija en mí. Serio y cabal nuevamente.

_Lograste mi rendición, pero yo aun no logro la tuya…_ _Era como escuchar la plegaria de un niño. Inocente y bondadoso, nada más lejos de la verdad. Sasuke no era un ser inocente, mucho menos bondadoso, pero fue sin lugar a dudas un niño a quien mi amor siempre le ha pertenecido y ahora que es hombre sigue siéndole fiel ciegamente, yo me había rendido hacía mucho tiempo ya, tanto que lo había olvidado._

_No me puedo rendir porque jamás estuve contra de ti._ _Y con eso lo seguí sin condiciones._

Retomó el beso y esta vez correspondí con pasión, con entrega tal y como él deseaba con su fuerza. Estábamos ya sumergidos casi totalmente en el agua. Presionada contra la roca me sostuvo y me colocó en una especie de escalón en la parte sumergida de la misma por lo que quedé encima de él, Sasuke se aferraba para alcanzar mi rostro al cual parecía devorar. Yo sostenía el suyo con las manos libres cómodamente. Pronto dejó mis labios y mi lengua para usar la suya en mi cuello desnudo. Su beso era veneno puro, éxtasis que me llevaría a morir por él. Solté su cabeza y me aferre para no caer sobre el al agua por completo. Sentía mis piernas fallarme y cuando pensé que no podía llegar más lejos note que estaba desnudándome el pecho. Mis senos fueron desprovistos de refugio ante él. La oscuridad no dejaba ver claramente pero eso no era obstáculo para el tacto. Su boca aprisiono mi pecho en ella y no pude más que entregarme a su afecto. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y mi dicha aumento cuando sus manos encontraron mis muslos. Era electrificante la sensación de sus dedos tan cerca de mí y pronto encontró mi debilidad absoluta la cual acarició hasta provocar mis gemidos, no podía controlar tal placer, sus manos eran un regalo de gozo. Mi necesidad estaba aumentando al punto de rasgar la piel de su espalda con una de mis manos. Interrumpí su atención en mi pecho y lo besé con fuerza, esta vez era yo quien dirigía tal encuentro. Sus manos jamás dejaron de provocarme y mis caderas estaban por rendirse, mi espalda estaba arqueada, rodeé con una de mis piernas su cadera y él por fin me complació en mi deseo. Su cadera se unió a la mía, eran dos piezas que formaban una perfección magnifica. Necesitaba su ritmo pero él quería una confirmación, lo sabia al sentirlo inmóvil y sentir sus ojos en los míos.

_Es esto lo que quieres?_ _Me lo dijo en un tono más afirmativo que interrogativo y le contesté con seguridad._

_Tanto como tú._ _Sonrió, lo sentí en sus labios al besarlo._

Sasuke removió con una mano la prenda que lo separaba de mí y yo hice lo mismo por él. El impulso que tomó me hizo sentir la superficie fría y áspera de la roca. Dos sensaciones completamente diferentes en un mismo cuerpo. Era doloroso pero jamás demostré malestar, dejé que disfrutara libremente de mí pues sabía que pronto seria mi turno. Su ritmo lento y firme me reiteraba que pronto muy pronto estaría envuelta en éxtasis total. Mis piernas rodearon su cadera como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El malestar se esfumó cuando respondía a cada impulso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. El movimiento de mis caderas me estaba ayudando a conocer el final de esto pero quería prolongarlo y dejé de corresponder su entusiasmo. Sentir era lo esencial.

El tiempo perdió sentido, la presión, la fuerza, la rapidez de sus movimientos me llevaban de la mano a mi final de oro; nunca en mi vida alguien había provocado esto en mí, me sentía dichosa porque no solo era algo que quería, también era con quien quería. No pude evitar aferrarme acurrucando mi cabeza en su cuello con mis brazos en su espalda. El momento llegó, fui libre por completo tanto en mente como en cuerpo y mordí su hombro con fuerza tal que sentí escurrir un líquido tibio de él. Saboreé su sangre y él mordió cerca de mi seno provocándome un gemido entre placer y dolor antes de terminar su viaje y regresar a mis labios, sentí la presión tibia en mí y sentí felicidad, por él, por mí. Estaba exhausto, tanto como yo, pero aun seguía en mi cuerpo, alentándome a continuar y le sonreí.

Lo besé y él me correspondió abrazándome y entrando aun más profundo. Mis piernas se levantaron con la ayuda de sus brazos dándonos tal comodidad que no quería moverme jamás de allí. Había sido increíble. Jamás podría haber esperado tanto.

El hombre frio que siempre creí era, había roto esa ilusión. Estábamos acercándonos a un punto sin regreso. Estábamos convirtiendo lo prohibido en una costumbre difícil de eliminar. Pero quien la eliminaría por nosotros? El mundo entero nos mantendría alejados, qué futuro tenemos fuera de ésta gruta Sasuke?

Tan solo de pensar eso me sentí en la cumbre de la desesperación y lo besé con más fuerza y pasión mientras él correspondía sin dificultad. Ambos sabemos a qué nos enfrentábamos, pero la aceptación nos había llevado a ser vencidos el uno por el otro. Amamos hoy y es lo que importa, vivamos una noche sin fin, sin luna ni estrellas con solo tu aliento y tu piel porque es lo único capaz de motivarme a regresar al mundo mañana.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Gracias una vez más por su apoyo, nunca creí que a quien hace las cosas les afectara de buena o mala manera una opinión pero en mi caso descubro que así es, me motiva saber que alguien aparte de mi gusta de lo que hago. Gracias._

_Pronto subiré el cuarto capítulo, espero no se acostumbren a la miel porque llega al punto de dar nauseas así que debe haber un equilibrio, no me odien, solo aviso._

_**Atte. Netsaj**_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


End file.
